Drabbles Are Good For Prevention Of Tooth Decay
by Miss Misled-Bloodshed
Summary: Parody of Jack and Sally's song. Devi is alone on the hill, or so it seems. Then a certain someone appears with an empty Brainfreezy cup and a terrible singing voice. What will happen? Huh? HUH? Drabble, rated K because I've been good.


**Literally ****_just _****got this idea. I love TNBC (and any Tim Burton film) and I ship Nny and Devi. So yeah. This'll be really short, bite-size if you must.**

**Disclaimer: It's 3AM, she won't put out; let's go make out with her friends, make out with her friends' friends! Oh yeah, I don't own TNBC or JtHM.**

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful night, the moon is bright,<em>

_The air makes a whistling sound_

_It's the middle of winter, icicles feel like a splinter_

_And snow lightly covers the ground_

_Our story is set, a little way up the city_

_On the top of a glossy white hill_

_Our female can't sleep, can't paint, can't think_

_Our male just wanted some time to kill_

_And where should he find time? Isn't it obvious?_

_This poem's already quite cheesy_

_Maybe I'll just stop now, I am such a dumbass_

_For thinking that poetry is easy_

Devi swatted around her head, and wrinkled her nose. There it was again, that feeling that someone or something was narrating her current predicament horribly in poetry. Where did these feelings come from?

And somewhere, a bespectacled teenage girl sits behind her Doc Manager screen and laughs at three thirty in the morning.

Shrugging off the feeling, she continued to gaze at the supermoon that embraced the night sky, and the many stars dotted around it randomly. It was late at night, too late, but she didn't care. She couldn't sleep, had no motivation to paint and more thoughts were clouding her head than there were in the sky at daytime. And if that wasn't depressing, Devi didn't know what was.

Absent mindedly, Devi brought a slim finger to the ground and traced something into the snow in front of her. She didn't know what it was, she was just letting her subconscious do the work for her. She got lots of her favourite piece of art out of this kind of mind set, even if she did end up binning most of them. Not because they were bad, but because of who she ended up painting. And thoughts about _him_ were just not necessary after her brush with Sickness. Heh, brush, get it? Because she was a painting, and Devi killed her with a...? No? Oy vey, tough crowd.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Devi's neck stood up, alerting her to somebody's presence. She felt like someone was watching her from afar, and it unnerved her. Slowly, she reached into the inside pocket of her coat and gripped the mace bottle, ready to whip it out and unleash screaming temporal doom on her stalker's face. But nothing happened. The only sounds were the occasional car passing and an exceptionally hootative owl. Still, the feeling of being watched didn't disappear, so she kept her mace bottle within reach and stood up, and slowly turned around.

_Oh, come ON!_

There he was. Right there, at the bottom of the hill. His blueish-black hair glowed in the bright moonlight, he was clad all in black and had the goofiest smile she'd ever seen on his face. Good God, was Johnny C _drunk?_

Oh, no, wait. There was a Brainfreezy cup in his hand, and it was empty. Devi hated those things, they were too sweet. And they really lived up to their name, Brainfreezy. One had been enough, and she hadn't even finished that one the one time she'd had it. Devi folded her arms in annoyance and watched Nny stumble up the hill, a crazed look in his eyes. Not that that was abnormal for Nny, he was certifiably insane. She had got to witness that first hand, and God knows how many other people had too.

Johnny opened his crazy little mouth, as if he was trying to say something. Devi raised an eyebrow, but her eyes went wide when he attempted to sing a very familiar song.

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind_  
><em>I'd like to join you by your side<em>

"Johnny, what are you doing?" Said Devi. Johnny continued to sing.

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

"Johnny..."

_And sit together,_

_"_Johnny, what _are _you doing."

_Now and forever_

"You should stop."

_For it is plain as anyone can see_

"You should stop. Right now. Johnny, what are you doing."

_We're simply meant to be_

By this time, Johnny had reached Devi and was now looking down at her. Devi pouted, green eyes meeting dark brown. Johnny swayed slightly, still smiling at Devi. He dropped the Brainfreezy cup and brought a fishnet gloved hand up to touch her hair lightly. She glared at him as he hummed 'This Is Halloween' without realizing.

"Johnny, stop it. Go home."

"Devi, I love you. And I'm... I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Go home."

"I want you to know that... I... I'd never hurt you."

"Jesus Christ, Nny, what was _in _that Brainfreezy?"

"Somethin' really good. You look beautiful." Johnny grinned goofily. He giggled slightly, twirling a lock of Devi's hair around his long finger, eyes glazed over.

"C-can I give you a kiss?"

"Right, that's it. This OOC crap ends right now." And with that, Devi gave Johnny a shove and he stumbled backwards, fell, and rolled down the hill. Snow collected around him as he rolled, and then fell off as he stopped. There was silence for a minute, before Johnny's voice echoed around the clearing.

"That was fun. Let's do it again!"

Devi growled and marched down the hill. When she reached Johnny, she gave him a sharp kick with her heavy soled boots. He groaned. "What was that for?"

"For the phone call. Don't ever call me again."

Devi marched back up the hill, and grabbed her bag. Before she turned to walk back down to her car, though, she glanced downwards at the little doodle she'd done in the snow. An oddly shaped hill, two figures and a large moon. One figure was taller than the other and extremely thin, the other being shorter and more feminine. Devi growled and scuffed up the snow, ruining her doodle. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and marched down the hill again. Johnny was still lying in the snow, eye and left hand twitching involuntarily. Devi looked at him, narrowed her eyes and gave him another sharp kick.

"Ow! Hey, what the crap was that one for?" Johnny helped into the snow. He brought a thin arm up and rubbed his side where Devi had kicked him.

Devi shrugged. "You can't sing."

And with that, Devi walked away. She felt like curling up on the couch with a bowl of noodles, a glass of wine and her sketchbook. After all, Tim Burton was such an inspiration...

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Taken me an hour, roughly. <strong>

**Alice knows how the 'what are you doing' bits should be said. Don't you, Alice? M'yep.**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll definitely be doing more Johnny and Zim fics, and Child's Play too. Don't forget to leave a comment or favourite, and I'll see you next time!**

***opens portal in best friend Alice's head and disappears***


End file.
